


Rematch

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I do not need your pity, I can beat you fair and square.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "not like this"
> 
> part of my [happy verse](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/747461.html)

“Hey,” said Steve, his voice barely a rasp.

“Feeling better?” Tony asked, handing over the steaming mug of tea.

“Not really.” He took a long sip, and his voice was a little stronger as he said, “At least now you’ve won an argument.”

Tony scowled and tugged the blankets straight on Steve’s bed. “No, this argument was just postponed due to you being under the weather. I expect a rematch as soon as you’re up to full fighting strength.”

Steve frowned over the rim of his mug. “I figured you’d just take the win, hold it over me.”

“Is that what you think, Rogers? I do not need your pity, I can beat you fair and square. What fun is victory if my opponent’s got a fever cooking his brain?”

“I thought my fever had gone down?”

Tony leaned over to lay a hand on his forehead. “Maybe down below cooking temperature,” he allowed. “But you’re not out of the woods yet.”

Steve smiled. “You’ve already brought me tea, and soup, and cold medicine. I think what I could use now is some company.”

“You need rest,” the other man protested, fiddling with the blanket again. “I should leave you alone…”

“Tony.” Steve caught his wrist, smiling. “I’ll sleep better if you stay with me.”

“Only because I want my rematch,” said Tony, allowing himself to be tugged under the blankets. “Once you’re better, your ass is mine.”

Steve snorted a laugh. “Not if yours is mine first.”

THE END


End file.
